1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a door, and particularly, to a panel door.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical drives are commonly installed in computers to read disc data, therefore, an opening on the front panel of the computer is used to access the optical device. For dust-proofing and aesthetic purposes, the opening is covered by a door and uses a spring to open and close the door pivotally. However, the door in operation may rub against the front panel, and leads to an unsmooth rotation which may scratch or damage the door.
Therefore, what is needed is a panel door that overcomes the problem.